Paul Foreman
Paul Foreman is the twin brother of Gemma Winter and was the temporary cellmate of David Platt in 2018. Paul is yet another former resident of The Ecclestone Estate. Paul and Gemma have estrangement, and he seems to know something about her that may upset her friend and landlady Rita Tanner.it was eventually revealed that Gemma had been part of a burglary connected With the death of an old woman and Paul had been bitter about taking the fall for her and Gemma,s failure to change her ways after he had attempted to give her another chance in life.Paul and Gemma later Warmed to each other With Paul,s softer side being show through his relationship with vicar Billy Mayhew as well though Paul still sometimes Made fun of others such as Kirk Sutherland and Billy,s ex Sean Tully.tension Was built between Sean and Paul after pills were stolen from the medical centre and Sean called the cops on him.When Paul complained to his friend Marley,Sean got beat up and once again Paul found himself falsely accused.Paul reacted angrily When Billy called the cops on Marley as he felt he was in danger and finished With the Vicar feeling his boyfriend did not trust him.Paul also shared a tender moment With Gemma,s as boyfriend Chesney When talking about the Quadruplets Gemma Was having.the arrival of their mother Bernie caused another rift between brother and sister as Paul deduced Bernie Was trying to get money and became frustrated that Bernie Was able to Manipulate Gemma so easily.the frustration intensified When Paul learned his mother Was back with her ex Kel Hinchley With Who Paul shared an intimate relationship with as a child.Paul took advantage of Bernie,s pregnancy Scam by having a mate of his pretend to be an angry husband but his scheme Was rumbled.Kel began attempting to intimidate Paul to stay quiet though Billy noticed this and tried to help Paul refused to talk and pushed Billy away.because of Kel,s presence Paul began lashing out and taking out his problems on others by insulting them (more than usual).Paul tried to play happy famlies but when he looked through old family photos he was stunned to realise just how young he was when Kel abused him.the thought of this caused Paul to throw up in the toilets and he went to a balcony to cry.Billy then followed after him and refused to leave his side as Paul began recancting memories of his past and attempted to stop Paul blaming himself after getting drunk Paul Was pulled into a ginnel by Kel.he attempted to kiss him and was disgusted to realise that Kel was only interested in him as a young boy.he then violently lashed out and put Kel in hospital.following this Bernie Was prepared to call the authorities but was talked out of it by Gemma .Kel lied that the assault Was in retaliation for a gay joke and Paul we forced to apologize so he could stay a part of the family.Paul Was then prepared to leave but was talked out of it by Billy,s foster daughter Summer Spellman Who urged him to see Billy first.Billy then again consoled him .Paul is played by Peter Ash.Paul Still planned to leave but chose to stay for Gemma,s sake. After learning David has been raped by Josh Tucker who was trying to frame him for assault Paul paid a visit to Josh and forced him to change his statement by threatening to use his connections to make his life hell and even possibly have him kiled.Billy initially reacted With disapproval as it was risky but was quick to forgive his boyfriend. Category:Coronation Street Characters. Category:Current characters. Category:Characters first seen in 2018. Category:Twins Category:Underworld Factory Staff Category:Coronation Street bad boys. Category:Villains. Category:Convicted Criminals. Category:Residents of The Ecclestone Estate Category:LGBT Characters. Category:Redeemed Characters